1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic testing systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for determining whether a device is defective.
2. Related Art
Devices are often tested by listening to the sound generated during operation (of the device). Typically, an expert listens to the sound generated by a device and determines whether the device is defective.
One problem with such an approach is that the procedure is subject to human errors (particularly if people with limited experience are employed), and can also be time consuming. In addition, for better determination results, an expert may be needed at each location where testing is performed, which may add to the overall cost of production.
Accordingly, a manufacturer may test only a few samples of a batch (of manufactured devices), and determine to either accept or reject the entire batch depending on the results of testing. As each device is not tested individually, non-defective devices may also be rejected, which is generally undesirable.
Additional problems may be encountered in environments where noise is present around the testing areas. For example, areas in which motors are manufactured and also tested, may contain high levels of noise. The noise components may interfere with the sound generated by the device, and human beings may be unable to accurately analyze the noise generated by the devices in the presence of such interference.
Thus, devices (such as motors) are often moved to sound proof rooms while analyzing the sounds generated (by the devices). The setting up and maintenance of such sound proof rooms can be very expensive. In addition, the entire testing process may consume unacceptably large periods of time due to the physical movement (to sound proof rooms) and manual testing.
Therefore, what is needed is a quick and efficient method and apparatus to determine the defects in a device.